


Zimno

by NicuCostam



Series: Wstyd i hańba [2]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Ugh
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: Masz na imię Lester. Nienawidzisz tego imienia i sposobu w jaki on je wymawia. Ale i tak mu odpowiadasz. Czasami tak jest łatwiej, przyjemniej, czasami udajesz, że właśnie tego chcesz.





	1. Tak jest dobrze

**Author's Note:**

> Raczej luźne fragmenty niż sensowna fabuła. Wciąż za wszystko winię 'Lunapark', bo to dobra książka by obwiniać ją o różne rzeczy.

I myślę, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, nazwa. Cokolwiek to jest i jakkolwiek to nazwiesz, nie ma to znaczenia. Dopóki trwa. Bo jest coś niezwykłego w pewności, że on w walce pilnuje twoich pleców, że uzupełniacie się. Ten moment gdy w krwi i w pocie, z ciałami dookoła, patrzycie na siebie i czujecie, że tak, tylko w dwójkę, moglibyście zawładnąć światem. Nie ma nic lepszego. Dopóki nie odkryjecie, że poza polem bitwy też jest dobrze. Że możecie śmiać się ze wspólnych żartów i pić piwo. I choć w powietrzu wisi obietnica to nie trzeba przekraczać żadnej linii, żadnej granicy.

I, bez tego, jest dobrze.

Jednak przychodzi taki wieczór, gdy jesteś pijani trochę bardziej niż zwykle i trochę mniej obchodzą cię konsekwencje. Choć prawda jest taka, że nie ma żadnych konsekwencji i dobrze o tym wiesz. Przez chwilę gracie w kotka i myszkę, niewiele różni się to od zwykłych żartów, ale tym razem nie udajesz irytacji, nie zdejmujesz jego dłoni ze swojego biodra. I gdy widzisz w jego oczach zaskoczenie i delikatne iskierki wesołości, całujesz jego usta. On ci odpowiada. I tak właśnie jest dobrze. Jakby miało tak być od samego początku. Zabawne, a jeszcze przy śniadaniu chciałeś go zabić... W łóżku pyta tylko "dlaczego". Nic tak naprawdę między wami się nie zmieniło, wciąż moglibyście się z łatwością zabić, ale możecie też być tu i spróbować razem czegoś. Czegoś innego od wasze rutyny. Seks jest dobry. Chyba nawet lepszy od zabijania. I wciąż patrząc sobie w oczy, i gryząc miękkie wargi, i tak…

Tak właśnie jest dobrze.


	2. Coś

Zimno. Twoje palce, dłonie, ręce, są tak zimne. Twoje stopy, nogi, tułów, wszystko jest tak bardzo zimne. Wiesz, że nawet twoje oczy są lodowate. Dwa, błękitne kawałki lodu. I jedyne o czym jesteś w stanie myśleć, o czym marzysz, to ciepło, choć przez chwilę.

Odpalasz papierosa i zaciągasz się trującym dymem. Masz trzydzieści parę lat, spoglądasz na miasto z nieobecną miną. Zawsze chciałeś stać w tym miejscu, na dachu najwyższego budynku, w mieście, które tak bardzo kochasz. Oddałbyś za to duszę. Jednak nie można sprzedać czegoś czego się nigdy nie miało. Więc patrzysz, z rękami wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie jeansów, i nie czujesz nic. Nic poza zimnem.

Spalić to wszystko.

Mruczysz do siebie rzucając wciąż tlącego się papierosa w ciemność.

Zamykasz oczy zastanawiając się po raz kolejny jak mogłoby być...

\- Jest piękne, prawda? - Przerywa ciszę i twoją chwilę.

Poznajesz ten głos, wszędzie byś go poznał. Pielęgnowałeś wspomnienie o nim przez tyle lat, twój najcenniejszy skarb. Ciemny, gorący, gęsty. Marzyłeś, by przed śmiercią usłyszeć go ponownie. Jednak teraz... Teraz słyszysz go niemal codziennie i żałujesz, żałujesz, że kiedykolwiek marzyłeś. I jesteś wściekły. Po prostu wściekły.

Obejmuje cię od tyłu, obie dłonie na twojej klatce piersiowej. Jest gorący, tak cholernie gorący... Jego oddech drażni twoją skórę na szyi i policzku, gdy tym przeklętym głosem szepcze imię. Twoje imię, to którego nienawidzisz.

Czarnym głosem szepcze:

\- Lester.


End file.
